Cremation is a growing segment of the funeral industry. Consequently, there is an increasing demand for more and higher quality styles and designs of cremation urns.
Likewise, memorialization is in ever greater demand in the funeral industry. As families have sought more meaningful ceremonies in celebration of the lives of their deceased loved ones, the assignee of the present invention has responded with new and innovative funeral products.
One such innovative cremation remains container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,831, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in its entirety. This patent discloses a cremation remains container comprising a receptacle for receiving cremation remains, a memorial plaque movably mounted to the receptacle to and between display and storage positions, a cover including having a transparent pane, and a removable tray for receiving mementos of memorialization positioned in the container. The tray is accessible via the cover and the mementos are visible through the pane.
There is a continuing demand for new and innovative styles and designs of funeral products, including cremation urns, which include memorialization features therein to assist in the cathartic process of the grieving family members of the deceased loved one.